A Rainy Afternoon
by happyday girl
Summary: First ever Wee!Chesters fic! On a stormy day, Sam, Dean and John run into an Aquarium to get out of it. Whilst Looking around, John realises just how much fun spending time with his Children can really be. Sam-four, Dean-Eight. Please R&R!


'Quick, let's get in here out the rain!' John Winchester hurried his two young sons into the welcome dryness of the aquarium. He hadn't intended in going into anywhere; he was just about to run for the car, but then he saw little Sammy was turning blue, and Dean's teeth were chattering, so he had to get them out of the wind and rain.

His little four year old looked quizzically around the aquarium, eyes widening at the colours and the sounds of it.

'Sam, stay close...we'll go in in a minute!' John promised him with a smile, gathering him under his arm and rubbing his shoulder. It had been a while since they had done anything together.

His other son, eight year old Dean, smiled up at his father; he had never been into an aquarium before, it was like a dream come true for him.

'Can we go now Dad?' he asked.

John looked at him a grinned, 'yeah ok, I'm gonna go pay, you stay with Sammy!' he instructed, before walking to the lady behind the counter at the front.

A few minutes later, John stood back and held out his hands for his son's to grab.

'C'mon then guys! Let's go in!'

'Yay!' Dean yelled in delight, Sam looking at his brother a split second before he yelled himself.

Dean giggled as Sam copied him, and then held out his hand. 'Come on Sammy!' he smiled.

Sam latched on and toddled beside him, eyes shining with happiness.

As they came close to their father, John picked Sam up with a chuckle and held his older son's hand.

'First stop-rays!' he said, looking at the sign that directed people around.

The boys giggled and the trio started walking.

Soon they came to a huge glass tank which covered most of the floor, leaving room for people to walk around to see.

The aquarium was pretty empty, save for a few older couples enjoying a stroll, so John thought it was ok if he let the boys explore themselves, so he put Sam down and let go of Dean's hand.

'Off you go, go see what's in the tank!' he smiled.

Sam chuckled then turned, and started walking to the huge tank. He looked down into the water, but he couldn't see anything. The water was moving, but he couldn't see anything under the water.

All at once, a large, flat fish moved out the water, half of it still submerged. It flapped its wing-like flippers, sending water straight at Sam's face.

Sam closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of the cool water on his face.

As the fish stopped and went back under, he turned to his father, who had a smile of his own on his face.

'Fishy got me wet daddy!' he giggled, shaking his wet hair with a laugh.

'Yeah he did! Naughty fishy!' John chuckled, rubbing his son's face with his sleeve, getting most of the water off.

'What's your brother doing over there?' he asked, pointing towards Dean, who was bending down to look in one of the tanks that came off the wall in a dome shape.

'What's in there Dean?' asked Sam, walking over and holding his arm, peering in himself.

'Look Sammy...seahorses!' Dean breathed, pointing into the tank at a sandy coloured fish hovering by some water plants

'Oooh...' Sam whispered, and then he turned to his brother with a pout. 'Quick Dean! We have to get the horsy out! He'll drown if we don't!' he cried, looking around for something to help the poor horse out with. He began to cry, holding onto his brother's arm and burying his face in it.

'No Sam!' Dean giggled, bending down and hugging Sam properly.

'It's called a seahorse because it looks like a horse-it's not a real horse...it lives in the sea...that's why they call it a seashores!' he said, smiling as Sam wiped his nose.

'So the horsy isn't going to drown?' he asked, lip still quivering.

'No! It's playing!' said Dean, and he turned Sam to watch the seahorse, which was now swimming around, touching the glass with its tail.

Sam giggled and touched the glass, watching in delight as the fish followed his finger.

'Come on guys! Let's go see the bigger fishes!' John called, pointing to a corridor lined with tanks.

The boys ran to their father, and together they walked down the corridor, both holding onto their father's hands.

'What's in this one then?' he asked, peering down into the new tank.

Swimming around were about ten clownfish, their brightly colours scales reflecting in the artificial light of the cage.

'Wow' Sam whispered, eyes darting everywhere as the fish swam along, mouth slightly agape in awe.

'Dad-sharks!' Dean called, running to the end of the tunnel, where there was a huge ceiling-to-floor glass tank.

Sam moved back slightly, hiding behind John's leg, 'c'mon kiddo-I'll hold your hand!' John smiled, holding out his hand. Sam nervously held it, walking slowly alongside his father as they made their way to Dean, who was impatiently for them to come.

Together they walked into the massive glass tank. Even the floor was glass, so they could see all around the tank, watching all the fish swimming around.

'Oooh...look at that one!'

'Sammy-look at this!'

'DAD!' Sam's panicked cry cut through their happiness, as Sam, eyes wide in fear as he watched a huge, grey shark propel itself towards them, as though the glass wouldn't stop him from launching into him.

As Sam closed his eyes for the collision, he was scooped up by strong arms and held close to a firm chest, hands stroking the back of his head.

'Shh Sammy...its ok, he wont hurt you...look!' John said as he held Sam close, Sam shook his head.

'It's gonna eat me!' he cried, his face still buried in his father's shirt.

'ok, ok...let's go see something else' he smiled, kissing the top of his son's head and walking through the tunnel, himself looking at the fish, smiling at the huge shark as it swam menacingly alongside them.

Dean was already at the other end, waving frantically for them to follow.

'What's up buddy?' John asked as they caught up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'I can't find the octopus!' he frowned, pointing into a large, clear tank just ahead of them.

John looked down at Sam, who was beginning to resurface, 'you wanna come help find the octopus?' he asked.

Sam nodded tearfully, and John set him on the floor, the two brothers dashed off together, pressing their faces into the glass.

John followed, and he too looked into the tank, trying to spot the elusive octopus. He was baffled; he couldn't see it anywhere. He looked to the corners and jumped a little as he saw the huge octopus, its suckers stuck to the glass, its tentacles floating down underneath its creamy body.

'Boys...it's here!' John said quietly, prodding his sons to get their attention.

They both looked up in awe as they saw the octopus.

'Oh wow!' said Dean, moving to get a closer look.

'I can't see!' whined Sam, looking up at his father.

'Ok, Sammy-hold on!' he smiled as he picked him up, putting him closer to the tank. Sam peered closer, and then accidently kicked one of his feet out, hitting the glass with a dull clunk. Almost immediately, the octopus moved, sending thick, black ink spurting in its wake.

Sam gasped, touching the glass with his hands, 'come back! I didn't mean to hurt you!' he cried.

He turned to his father, 'why has the water gone black? Did I make it bleed?' he asked fearfully, watching the ink slowly dilute with the water.

'No! It does that when it's scared, and it wants to get away' John said, ''it's a bit like us turning the lights off at the motel'

'To keep the monsters out?' Sam whispered. 'He's clever like you daddy!' he smiled, hugging his father tightly.

'Yeah...'John said, heart slightly sinking at the mention of his job.

He looked at the signs, and realised that they had neared the end of their trip; he could see the gift shop right ahead. This was the part where he had to spend money-a lot of money.

The boys ran forward to the gift shop, looking around in wonder at the vast array of things on offer, smiling at wooden sharks, water domes with clown fish in them, all the way up to huge stuffed toys.

'You can have two things each-go look!' John smiled, waiting by the counter for his boys to choose what they wanted. The lady behind the counter smiled at the boys, 'they are so cute!' she said,

'Yeah they are!' John said, feeling proud that someone had noticed them.

A couple of minutes later, Dean came back with a huge cuddly shark, and a smaller octopus toy, grinning happily.

Sam, however, seemed to have chosen the whole shop. His arms were full with toys, most of them cuddly stuffed fish, and he was groaning with the weight.

John dashed forwards and grabbed some things off him. 'I said pick two!' he smiled.

'But I can't decide what I want!' Sam pouted, eyes welling up as he looked at all of the toys in his father's arms.

John sighed, 'well, which ones do you _really_ want?' he asked, hoping he would just pick two

'Uuuuh...the white and orange one...and the ocopuss! Sam finally decided, smiling as John handed him the clownfish and the octopus stuffed toys.

'There you go kiddo!' he smiled, 'go stand over by your brother and I'll pay the lady' he said, before making a round trip round the shop, replacing all the other toys.

* * *

Sam and Dean made their way out the aquarium, clutching hold of their new toys, their father following close behind. The rain had stopped and the sun was just peeping out of the clouds, warming them up slightly.

'Today was great dad!' said Dean, hugging his father.

'I had fun!' squealed Sam, joining in with the hug.

John hugged both his boys tightly, welling up a bit as he looked at the heavens. He dearly wished Mary had been with them today, but he was thankful he had gotten to spend a day with his children, and that was all that had mattered to him at the moment.

'I had fun too kids...I did too...' he said, hugging them tight.

**I hope you enjoyed my first ever Wee!Chester fic!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review, I'd love to know what you thought of it!**


End file.
